Any%
Any% is one of two major categories in Zero Mission. The objective is to beat the game as fast as possible. Typical completion for any% is around 25%. The items obtained in any% are as follows. * Morph Ball * Bombs * Charge Beam * Plasma Beam * Ice Beam * Varia Suit (Automatically obtained after defeating the Chozo Ghost) * Gravity Suit * High Jump * Speed Booster * Power Grip * Space Jump * 10 Missile Tanks * 2 Super Missile Tanks * 1 E-Tank Additional energy tanks, missile tanks, or super missile tanks can be picked up to provide additional safety in the run. Typical safeties are 1 extra super tank and 2 extra e-tanks. Route Main route Brinstar: Go left to get Morph Ball. Head right to reach the first Hint Statue. From the hint statue go right into the Climb. Go about halfway up the room, using some hidden blocks above the door on the right to skip Long Beam. Go down to the bottom of the next shaft to collect the First Missiles. Go left, fight Cave Worm. Leave the room, then go up the shaft, then right through the Missile Door. Continue to the right until you reach Hive Room. Perform proper hive room strats, then continue to the right. Collect the hidden pillar missile tank, then the first e-tank. Continue right until you leave the room. In the next room, go up to a door on your left. In the next room take the top left door. Continue through the morph tunnel to collect Bombs. Continue out to the right, killing the bomb bugs. Retrace your steps through Brinstar until you reach Charge Beam, take it and go all the way to the right, to get to the Norfair elevator killing the bugs on the way and taking the drops for later on. Norfair: Fall to the left of the elevator, break the bomb block on the ground and go all the way to the left, to the Crateria elevator, killing some enemies and taking the drops if possible. Crateria: Break the blocks and go to the right. Then jump to the right platform, and walljump the next left platform to get to to the next room. Go all the way to the right and get the first Unknown item, Plasma beam. Then take the missile tank protected by the block and go to the left, until you have to break another block. Then platform to the left to get to the next room, where you fall and take Power Grip on the next room. Get out of the power grim room, and try to do an IBJ out of the room, if it is failed, just IWJ on the left wall waiting for the upper platform to appear and leave the room. Then fall and spin to the right, onwards to the next room. Now exit the room from the right and go back to norfair, but try to not get hit by any of the rippers. Norfair: Go all the way to the right, taking the missile tank on the way, and killing enemies for the drops. go through the big room all the way to the right. In the next room, go up to Ice Beam, going up, the first room to the left. Use proper walljumping and ledgegrabs to go to Ice. In ice you can skip the heal depending on your health and ammo, if you have full health and a decent amount of ammo, you can skip heal with no problem, we will only need 18 missiles for cocoon. You can also take the risk and not healing if you are not at full health or with ammo problems, but taking the early missile tank before cocoon is recommended if so. After Ice, break the hidden blocks under the statue with 2 missiles, and go ahead to the next room. Here is recommended to use proper IWJ to get up the the next room.In this room you have to be careful, you can take damage here and that's not good, take your time if you need. When you are on the statue, morph close to the refill, and bombjump once so you can go over the statue, skipping the hint and the refill. In the next room, do the walljumps, take the hidden Missile tank and go to the next room. You have to be careful here, you don't wanna fall on the crumble blocks. Proceed to do the shortcut, breaking the upper block on the left wall, and gripping into it. Perform the needed walljumps to fall in the shortcut. Then go ahead to the next room to the left. Kill the vines and take all the drops possible, you need exactly 18 for cocoon. Next, do the cocoon fight properly and go ahead to ridley. Category:Categories